The present invention relates to an applicator for a cosmetic, such as a care product (e.g., nail varnish). The present invention also relates to a packaging and applicator device including an applicator according to the present invention.
Numerous applicators include an applicator member comprising a bundle of bristles fixed to the end of a stem for the purpose of applying a substance on a surface of the human body, for example skin or keratinous fibers.
FR-A-2 722 380 and FR-A-2 722 381 disclose applicators in which a stem provides flexibility similar to that of an applicator member, the diameter of the stem over a large portion of its length being smaller than the diameter of the remainder of the stem.
The flexibility of a stem can degrade the accuracy with which makeup is applied under certain conditions of application.
FR 2 705 876 discloses a stem carrying an applicator member and including a constricted portion which is positioned level with a flocked wiper during storage. The presence of the constriction serves to prevent the stem flattening the flocking of the wiper. That stem is not designed to deform during application.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,959 discloses an applicator comprising a stem having one end secured in a handle member by means of a compressible sleeve. The stem remains entirely rectilinear when its orientation relative to the handle member changes.